


Plot? What plot?

by Charlotte_salt



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Nipple Licking, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_salt/pseuds/Charlotte_salt
Summary: William将Sonny压在床上，唇碾过Sonny胸前挺立的乳头，用舌舔舐着，换来了身下人带著情欲的一阵颤抖。





	Plot? What plot?

**Author's Note:**

> 自割大腿肉，不好吃

William将Sonny压在床上，唇碾过Sonny胸前挺立的乳头，用舌舔舐着，换来了身下人带著情欲的一阵颤抖。

“啊哈......Will...”此时的Sonny面色潮红，声线变得软而细腻，和平常那个在表演时蹦蹦跳跳的小疯子判若两人。他闭著双眼，感受著对方的爱抚，呻吟的声调随著对方动作的大小而变化。

William从他殷勤的服务中抬起头来，端详著此刻Sonny的面容——他的眼眶红红的，蔷薇色的嘴唇微微分开，看向Will的眼神里充满着毫不掩饰的欲望。“你知道你现在这副模样有多可爱吗，亲爱的Sonny。”

“...”Sonny咬著牙试图瞪视他，然而这对黑色的眸子却因为爱欲变得充满了媚态，没有任何威慑力。

被瞪视的人俯下身子给了Sonny一个怜爱的吻，一边分开他的双腿。Sonny知道对方下一步要干些什么，便乖巧地服从了对方，脸变得更红了。

William啃咬舔舐著Sonny洁白的大腿内侧，到达双腿间便停止了下来。羞耻心使Sonny再次闭上了眼睛，他感受到William的鼻息打在他的双腿间，随即快感如波涛般淹没了自己。

“啊！.....啊...这太过了..”欢愉使他稍微夹紧了自己的双腿，腿的内侧摩挲著William的耳朵，享受著对方给他的口交。

Sonny毫不抑制的呻吟与喘息撩拨着William，这让他莫名感到喜悦与自豪。

——

Sonny的背因快感而弓了起来，与柔软的床铺形成一个空位。他已经无法意识到自己的呻吟声有多大，他似乎在抗拒著William的舌头，又似乎在迎合著对方的舔弄，身体泛著薄薄的红。

“我要了..天啊....Will！...Will！！”Sonny尖叫著William的名字，迎来了猛烈的高潮。

他的眼神涣散，黑色的温柔的眸被欲望冲刷过。他将身子倾向William，撒骄似地用双手环抱著对方的脖颈，在他的唇上偷走一个吻。

看到Sonny如此可爱的举动，William觉得自己又硬了几分。随即一手搂住对方的腰，一手分开对方的臀瓣。

夜晚还长着呢，不是吗。

 

END


End file.
